U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,498 describes a wheel-driving arrangement comprising a planetary gear transmission. The planetary gear transmission is of a type having a stationary ring gear. The ring gear extends out from the planetary gear transmission in the axial direction and forms a brake housing for a multiple disk brake. The inner surface of the ring gear in the radial direction has a number of teeth for engagement with the planet gears arranged internally in the planetary gear transmission. These teeth extend into the brake housing part in the axial direction and form a support for the stator disks in the multiple disk brake. In other words, the engagement portions in the planetary gear transmission and in the multiple disk brake are formed by the same tooth track.
A pressure plate in the multiple disk brake is arranged in engagement with the teeth and also between the planet gears and the disk pack in the axial direction.
The pressure plate is locked in the axial direction by a locking ring. A piston is arranged on a side of the brake disks opposite the pressure plate for pressing the disks together against the pressure plate.